


Summer Lovin'

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi Draco Malfoy, Bi Theo Nott, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Multi, Pool Party, Shameless Smut, Summer, Threesome - F/M/M, alternative universe, fuck it everyone is bi, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Draco and Hermione are at the Annual Malfoy pool party and everything is great until Draco's crush shows up from his year-long holiday.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: School's Out For Summer





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCordeliaBlythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordeliaBlythe/gifts).



> My prompter wanted a game where they had to kiss and lots of kinky smut! I did my best to fulfill both of these things! Enjoy :D  
> PLEASE excuse my cheesy title, the song popped into my head and I could think of nothing else.

The annual Malfoy pool party was in full swing. The sun was setting, and the smell of warm bodies, suntan lotion, and alcohol permeated the air. Despite the heat, Hermione had one arm looped around the waist of her boyfriend Draco Malfoy, feeling hazy but content as they milled around the party. She wasn’t sure if it was the carefree nature of summer or the throws of a passionate relationship, but the feeling of Draco next to her made her libido hum to life. 

Draco, however, seemed distracted. His fingers made absent patterns on her shoulders, his eyes shone with love when he looked over the top of his aviators, other than that his eyes seemed to be tracking someone else. 

Theo Nott was looking unfairly gorgeous in low sitting black swim trunks, golden tan from his year abroad to “clear his head.” He moved with the effortless grace of someone who just came back from holiday without a care in the world. 

Draco had confided in her that he’d fancied his friend for ages and naturally missed him terribly while he was away. This was doing nothing to help the situation. Hermione could hardly blame him; something about Theo’s dark hair and dark green eyes was absolutely edible, and she was just really noticing him for the first time. 

“Theo looks good.” She said, observing Draco’s expression. A pink tinge dusted the crest of his cheeks. 

“Yeah. It looks like his trip was good to him.” Draco was watching a group of wizards play fight in the pool, including Theo. 

“You really like him, don’t you?” She prompted, nudging the blond with her hip. 

“I’m with you, and I’m not a cheater, Granger. Not with relationships.” he snapped, staring daggers at her. 

“That wasn’t a no.” He opened his mouth to say something else, but she cut him off “I didn’t mean  _ infidelity  _ per se…I just mean...I’m an open-minded witch…” he mumbled, finishing with a smile. “I’m not opposed to meeting new people and trying new things.” 

Draco stared at her opened mouthed for a moment. “Granger...will you ever cease to amaze?” 

***

After the sun had gone down, Draco called everyone around for a game, holding a green glass bottle in his hand. 

“Oh, muggles play this game,” Hermione said, examining the bottle. “I thought you’d come up with something more scandalous, Draco.” 

“Oh no, this bottle is much better than the muggle version. It picks up on the spinners’ magical signature and won’t land on someone whose related and won’t land on the same person twice until you’ve gone through all the options nearby. “The crowd started to mumbled with sweeping descent. “Or you can take a drink and show everyone you’re a coward.”

They all settled into circles, and Draco went first, letting his hand rest on the bottle for a second as it glowed bright blue. He spun it, and instead of the lazy roll Hermione had always seen, the bottle turned very rapidly and screeched to halt on its target, her.

“Simple enough.” Draco slanted his mouth over hers, and before he closed the space, Hermione caught Theo, watching them intently out of the corner of her eye. Threading her fingers through Draco’s hair, she kissed him, letting it linger and initiating another, flicking her tongue over Dracos lip before someone shouted, “Get a room!” 

“What was that about?” 

She tilted her head towards Theo. His eyes were set on them intently, chest stuttering slightly with heavy breathing. 

“Interesting,” Draco whispered. “Your turn.”

Hermione spun, and her first kiss wasn’t Theo but Harry. Easy enough and one chaste kiss later, the game was off. On Theo’s first spin, he landed on Neville Longbottom, who, to everyone surprise, just arched an eyebrow and said, “I beheaded a giant snake I can kiss a bloke.” Draco’s next spin was Harry, and both wizards took deep drinks. 

However, on Hermione’s next spin, the bottle went straight for Theo, who was almost directly across from her. She chanced a glance at Draco, who gave her a singular nod and scooted towards the other wizard. 

“Hi, Theo. I know we’ve hardly ever spoken but- “

“I know who you are and what you want,” Theo grumbled, cupping the back of her head.” Tell him I’m not to sabotage our friendship or your relationship on me.” He pressed a kiss into Hermione that was far more gentle than she expected, with a longing that couldn’t be masked. He let go and affixed his stare above her face. 

“What did he say?” Draco asked quietly when Hermione returned to her spot, but she shook her head that him. Theo spun Ginny Weasley on his next turn, but both of them drank. It was Draco’s turn once more. 

It landed on Theo. 

Hermione saw the briefest flash of insecurity across his eyes before affixing his cocky smirk and leaning forward. Theo returned it and met him halfway. 

Their lips met, meeting with each other again and again. Hermione thought she might feel a pang of jealously at seeing them but instead was overcome with longing. Her skin prickled, and she felt desire for both wizard’s lips to be on her. 

“Okay Malfoy, we get it; you think Nott is cute! Merlin’s tits!” Ginny shouted before the group started laughing loudly. Draco said something in Nott’s ear, and the other wizard gave no signals until Hermione could read on his lips. “Are you sure?” Draco nodded. “Fine.” 

Returning to his spot, Draco ran a long finger down her spine. “Stay the night. I want to share this with you.” 

***

The door shut with a squeal of hinges behind them. Like all the rooms in the Manor, Draco’s was decorated in opelaunt gold trim and antique furnishings with a bed large enough for a whole family of four to be comfortable on. Hermione had been here a few times but never for the entire night. 

Nervousness and curiosity chased through her veins in equal parts. She didn’t want to ruin Draco and Theo’s friendship, and she certainly didn’t want to ruin her relationship with Draco, but she also knew Draco wouldn’t have disclosed his feelings for Theo to her if he didn’t really mean it. 

Draco held out three vials of sober up potion retrieved from the bathroom cabinet. 

“Cheers to sober, enthusiastic consent, yeah?” and the three of them tossed back the potion. 

Theo banished the vials with a flick of his wand that he placed on the nightstand, all while letting his eyes roam over Hermione’s bikini-clad form. “I’m seeing what you saw all those years ago now Draco, you did always have a taste for the finer things. Speaking of taste, we’ll get to that in a moment, if you’ll allow it, Hermione.” 

“Of course...I suppose I’ll just make myself comfortable then.” She perched herself on the end of the bed while Theo turned his focus to Draco, who was looking distinctly nervous. 

“Draco, I’m sorry,” Theo ran a hand under the sharp cut of Draco’s jaw. “I shouldn’t have left. You opened up to me and it scared me. We weren’t raised that way. “Draco nodded his concession to that statement. “I want to be back in your life in any capacity you’ll have me.” Theo tipped his chin to fit over the other wizards, and the two shared a kiss that wasn’t unlike the one during the game. Draco laced his fingers in Theo’s dark hair, bringing their bodies even closer. Theo palmed at the front of the swim trunks Draco was still wearing, making the other wizard hiss in surprise at the touch. The same hand then dipped below the waistband of the trunks, and Draco gave a little moan, fingers digging into Theo’s back. 

“Fuck.” Draco managed, rolling his hips.

Hermione felt herself unintentionally leaning forward like she wanted to be a part of their actions. Her thighs rubbed together, trying to created friction as inconspicuously as she could. Theo ran the flat of his tongue up Draco’s chest, making the other wizard actually whimper a little bit, and she made a mental note to try that next time she had a chance. A gasp of air escaped her lips, and they turned to her in unison.

“So introduce me Hermione a little bit more Draco. “Theo said his voice roughened with lust.

“Hhhmmm….” The blond shucked off his swim trunks, letting them fall to the floor, showing off his sculpted body and proud erection. Sitting on the bed, he leaned back against the headboard and settled Hermione between his legs, facing Theo at the other end of the bed. 

He pulled the string to Hermione top, letting it fall open, before undoing the bottom string and tossing it entirely to the floor. His fingers skating from her back to the front to roll and tease her nipples, all with Theo watching, panting and shifting himself in his trunks. Hermione let out a little keening cry at Draco’s fingers working on her.

“Gorgeous tits and those noises she makes are amazing, but how does she taste?” Theo asked, licking his lips. 

“Can Theo have a taste love?” Draco purred in her ear, pulling at the ties of her bikini bottoms. 

She nodded and tugged the other knots loose, letting the fabric fall off her. In a swift movement, Draco grabbed either one of her thighs and spread her legs open, displaying her soaking core to Theo, her back against Draco’s chest. The dark-haired wizard crawled across the bed to her and ran his tongue through her silt then used his thumbs to part her further so he could begin a steady rhythm of fucking her with his tongue, managing to go deeper and deeper with each thrust of his tongue. 

“Delicious. Bloody perfect.” he groaned breaking from his mission only briefly. “I don’t know how you manage to do anything else, Draco.” He slid two fingers into her , stroking that spot within her that made her see stars. A gasping cry ripped from her lips. Behind her Draco was panting, digging his fingers in her hips.

“Go on and take her.” Theo encouraged, lifting up from his prone position on the bed. Before Hermione could even register Draco shifted her so he could impale the full length on his cock into her already over sensitive cunt. Stars and colors popped and an animalistic moan poured from her lips as Draco railed into her at a breakneck pace. Focusing her vision, she saw Theo’s outline in the moonlight pouring in from the window. He was stroking himself at the sight the pair in front of him made, grunting unabashedly. Leaning forward, Theo bit on the shell of Draco’s ear and whispered filthy things Hermione could only half hear over her own voice. Then Theo shifted down to her neck and trailed, swiping licks of his tongue all the way down to her breasts, where he took one nipple in his mouth and then the other.

The world imploded, and Hermione felt the tighten spring snap, and all was lost except sensation. Her hips jolted a few times of their own accord as she became vaguely aware of something warm splashing against her stomach, and the liquid pooling between her legs. Strong arms moved her to lay flat on the bed as her skin prickled at every movement. 

When she managed to open her eyes, Hermione saw Theo grabbing his wand and coming over to clean them up while Draco laid next to her, kissing up her arms and shoulders. 

“That was amazing. Thank you. Thank you.” Draco managed between breaths. Hermione nodded in agreement, still unable to properly form her thoughts. 

Theo waved his wand over both of them, cleaning them up of all fluids and sweat. Sitting back on his heels for a moment, he sighed and said. “Right well, I should be going.”

Hermione and Draco moved towards him as one, each grabbing an arm. The dark-haired wizard looked at her, then Draco, with apprehension in his eyes. 

“Stay. Talk with us.” Draco implored. Hermione scooted herself away to make room in between them as Theo carefully lower himself between them. 

And they stayed like that, cherishing pale moonlight and the warm summer night. 


End file.
